Because advances in technology have enabled the miniaturization of the components required to build computer systems, new categories of computer systems have been created. One of the newer categories of computer systems developed is the portable, palmtop, or “handheld” computer system, referred to as a personal digital assistant or PDA. Other examples of handheld computer systems include electronic address books, electronic day planners, electronic schedulers and the like.
A handheld computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the user's hand. As a result, handheld computers are portable and therefore readily carried about in a user's briefcase, purse, and in some instances, in a user's pocket. By virtue of its size, the handheld computer, being inherently lightweight, is therefore exceptionally convenient.
Many of today's portable computer systems are configured with a variety of externally disposed ports which may be wired, wireless expansion, accessory, and/or communication. For example, some parts are infra-red ports, expansion slots, display and sound controls, communication interface, e.g., serial interface and/or printer ports, USB connectivity, rotatable and/or extendible antennas, power connectors, and others which provide enhanced user interaction with a portable electronic device. The above listed components are commonly referred to as input/outputs or I/Os.
However, by virtue of the external disposition of the above-mentioned I/Os, they are susceptible to damage from such actions as being accidentally dropped or kicked, inadvertently being improperly touched or interconnected, and the like. Further, external disposition of I/Os can permit incidental debris, e.g., dust particles, pieces of paper, dirt, small bits of gum, etc., and water or other liquids to be lodged within an I/O. Additionally, depending upon the portable electronic device, some debris can work its way into the device, which can cause a malfunction or a failure of a portable electronic device. Exposed I/Os can also become weathered or corroded by direct exposure to the elements.